


Two In One; Split Personality Verse

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Ravenous (1999), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Anyelle, Other, macives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Colonel Ives/Joseph MacAvoy}</p>
<p>Plot; F.W Colqhoun becomes Colonel Ives. Though that is only where the story begins! </p>
<p>(An AU I thought up for roleplaying. Thought is would be an interesting story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In One; Split Personality Verse

In 1846 a man allows himself to become another. Francis W. Colqhoun gave up his life to allow himself to be reborn.

He becomes the sadistic persona know only as Colonel Ives. A cannibalistic Wendigo who has found eating thy enemy. Will keep him happy, healthy and virile. Even when worst comes to worst. 

Such as the incident at Fort Spencer. Where he almost loses the life he had created for himself. 

Thanks to the allure of another. Colonel Ives is sentences to death by bear trap!!! Until he is found by a soldier and a dear general. A General Slauson; Who has come upon a certain stew made by the Wendigo himself.

After a painful release from the piercing grip of a vice. Ives has been found to have some life left in him. With the help of the general and his men. The Colonel is nursed back to health by the gentlemen. 

To which he gives his much needed appreciation to. Having been fed enough of his own food. Ives regains his footing and sets off on the fort. Killing the men one by one. Even the dear sweet general. Who he leaves for last. Only out of sincerity for what he had been given back. 

After his second assault on Fort Spencer. Ives decides he must work alone in his life. As long as he feeds the hungers inside of himself. Colonel Ives will stay in control of his life. 

\--------------------------------

A century or more passes in the man's life before he is ever caught like he had once been. 

In the fall of 1962. A man known as Francis Ives is brought into the West Ridge Asylum. 

He has been killing up and down the west coast. For nearly a decade; they believe. Evading police and detectives numerous times. Until being found by an Officer Johnathan J. Boyd. A descendant of a man who almost took his life away.

Ives becomes so swept up in this man. That he believes he is none other than the original Captain John Boyd. Which sets off a lethal game of cat and mouse for the two. 

Ending in a gun blazing battle. With the officer and the Wendigo. Being found in the home of the officer. His wife and child being the on lookers to the death of their world. With Ives being caught and taken far away from the scene of his latest victory. 

\----------------------------

Before the conviction of his crimes though. 

Ives does what he believes is best at the time. He tells the court his story. How he lives and what it does for him. By 1963 he is fully integrate into the Asylum. Being classified as manic and deranged.

Among other needless titles they seem to add to his files. 

Francis becomes the most fascinating patient at the Asylum. Bringing psychiatric doctor's from around the states and world to West Ridge. Just to work with the cannibal who believes he is a God! 

For finding not only the fountain of youth; but the exact key to immortality. 

Ives plays his part for many long drawn out months. Giving the men and women what they believe they want. Never giving away the whole truth of anything. 

In the long year he finds himself weary. His mind starts to go. It starts with short and random black outs. That lead from walking in the court yard. To curling up in the asylum's chapel. Francis doesn't understand what's going on. He becomes fearful of himself. 

Ives was not even sure he could feel fear anymore.

Although it seems he has begun to show signs of memory loss. Being alert one moment to his surroundings and timid the next. A doctor who has studied cases like this comes to West Ridge. 

In two months Ives whole life changes after seeing the doctor known as Hart. 

Dr. Hart classifies Francis with split personality syndrome. In their meetings he had found their is another trying to come to light inside of Ives. He fears the other man may one day take full control of him. The doctor decides he will work extensively to help make sure that will never happen. 

Though it is just a ploy. Hart has seen the truth of the other persona inside of Ives. Instead of helping Francis keep his identity. He allows the other person to come out more and more. Until he is certain that this new persona has taken full control of the serial killer. 

\--------------------------

"Hey, look at me.."

"N-no...I-I can't."

"Come now, you have worked very hard for this day. You must not fear what is ahead of you."

"W-what if he comes back?"

"It's been three years _Joseph_. Ives hasn't show himself since you took yourself back."

"But doctor how can you say this is me? A-after everything he's done!!!"  
  
"You are not him _Joseph_! I have been with you all this time. It took everything to allow them to give you your life back. Please don't waste it!"

"I won't."

\-----------------------------

In 1967 a man by the name of Joseph MacAvoy was released from West Ridge Asylum. The same exact places said to hold the cannibal known as Francis Ives. 

By 1968 Joseph had left the states for the England. There he could start a new life for himself. At the end of 1969 he had been accepted to a seminary. With the help of a local church in the village he resided in. He was preparing himself to become a priest. 

In the fall of 1975 he was to be ordained. Father Joseph MacAvoy was now a true servant of God. Who resided in the town of Middlesbrough. His life was simplistic a one should be. He had no fears of his past coming back to haunt him. For he was not the man he had once been. 

He was now a man who help others. Who fought for peoples lives and not took their deaths into his own. 

Joseph was in control of _his_ life. While Ives would just have to find another.  


End file.
